yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart vs Bill, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung
Here is how the battle concluded in Quest for Canterlot. Yuna, Jennifer, Hooves and Flurry Heart make ready for their last fight. They got lightsabers with them, the Journals are safe with the five warriors. Nightmare Moon: So, You could escape from your own family. Hooves: I have no family, And you never will be! Princess Yuna: You're going down, Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher: You can't send us back to Tartarus again, Yuna. I... SEE... EVERYTHING!!! (with his eye showing the world) Yuna uses Moon Shoes' shoe polish spray and Bart's paint spray at Bill Cipher's eye and blinded him. Bill Cipher: Ow! Not again! Shoe polish? You little cheaters, You blinded me! Why'd you two do that for!? King Sombra: You will pay for your foolishness! Princess Yuna: Run, Hooves! I'll take care of them! Hooves: I'll take down Kai as best I can! The fight is on while Hooves goes out to help the Warriors fight Kai. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: (chuckles) Where do you think you're going? Princess Yuna: Fighting, Creepy! (actives her magic spell) Cerberus the Nightmare Train: What? (notice the Portal) Hooves: Hey, Kai! Look what I've got! (showing him the Journals) Kai the Collector: Give us the Journals! Hooves: Come and get them! Nightmare Rarity: Stop him, Kai! Kai the Collector: (summons his Jombies) Get them! Bill Cipher: (goes enraged and in breakdown while his color change to red and his eye was black) GRRRRRRR!!! Hooves: Bring it on, You jerks! Bill Cipher: I'll take care of you if it's the last thing I do! Bart Simpson: Bring it on, Billy? Bill Cipher: Billy? Billy?! (gets even more mad) THE NAME IS BILL CIPHER!!!! NOT BILLY!!!! BILL!!! BILL CIPHER!!! YOU PIPSQUEAK!! Bart Simpson: Three words, Billy! Eat My Shorts! Nightmare Moon: Why you little....! Bill Cipher: Oh, We'll teach you for calling me Billy! (in his very, very deep demonic voice) TIME TO BE DESTROYED!! Princess Yuna: (has her Lightsaber to defend herself from any attacks as she opens the Portal to Tartarus with her magic) Kai the Collector: No, It can't be! Nightmare Hiro: Not Again! Bill Cipher: (changes his voice back to normal) No! The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and Kai were sucked into Tartarus for good. Flurry Heart was up against Tai Lung as she defends herself with her teleportation magic. Princess Flurry Heart: (about to trip off the balcony) Woah! Tai Lung: You have nowhere else to go, Princess! It's only the matter of time! Princess Flurry Heart: You can't take me down, Tai Lung! Tai Lung: How greater do you really think you are!? Greater then your parents are, Greater then your Aunt Twilight Sparkle? Princess Flurry Heart: I'm not afraid of you! (as Tai Lung begins to attack) Do you hear me? I'm done running from you! Flurry Heart used her magic to teleport quickly as Tai Lung missed and sends him to Tartarus. Jennifer has her lightsaber to begin her fight with Lord Shen with Yun, Lai, Yee, Tsun and Chi by her side. Jennifer: Shen! It ends now! Lord Shen: (getting back on his feet) You're in the way, Just like the Panda! It seems you're trying to be destroyed! (throws his blades as Jennifer uses her force field) Let's see if I can help you out! (about to use his spear) Jennifer: (uses her magic to avoid Shen and topped his metal talons) Gotcha! Lord Shen: Oh no, I'm stuck! Shen struggles and the portal to Tartarus sucked him away for good. Nega-Quackerjack: Bye Bye, Shen! Jennifer: We did it! Princess Luna: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Solarna! Princess Solarna: Way to go, Baby sister! Princess Luna: (to Isamu) Look, Isamu. It's your big sister. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: That's right, Sweetie. They did it. They beat them! Prince Isamu: (embracing his big sister) Prince Indy: (embracing his big cousin) Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Celestia: That's right, My babies. Yuna and her friends won. Rarity (Human): Well done! Spike (Human): Alright! Just then, Armageddon and Weirdmageddon has ended. The Robot Probes were destroyed, And things are back to normal. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225